Lapse
by mysticxf
Summary: Kate learns that running away isn’t as simple as a college acceptance letter.


Lost and its characters belong to JJ Abrams, Bad Robot and the Others. Kate learns that running away isn't as simple as a college acceptance letter.

Lost – Lapse

By Mystic

June 21st 2006

Kate watched Wayne's truck bounce past her onto the dirt road as she walked towards the house, mail clutched in her hand. She sighed, knowing he'd be back sooner rather than later and she pushed open the front screen door, dropping her backpack beside the stairs before going to sit on the worn couch in the living room. She glanced curiously at the half empty beer can sitting on the coffee table as she sorted the envelopes in her hands.

Three were addressed to her. She let them sit in her lap, the rest of the mail deposited on the table in front of her. For a moment, she could pretend she was just like anyone else in her school. Senior year, the excitement of college looming, large packets arriving in the mail. Kate touched the edge of the first envelope, her heart jumping at the thought of being able to get away, and she slid her finger under the corner, tugging across the top until it was open.

Removing the paperwork, Kate read off the first sentence of the top sheet and nodded to herself. Congratulations. They all started that way. She had seven more hiding under her bed in her room. Congratulations, but it'll cost you. Kate flipped through the paperwork and bit her bottom lip at the price. She growled, slowly letting it build into a short scream of frustration. Twenty thousand a semester. The financial aid wasn't enough, it was never enough. She calculated. This school wouldn't work either.

Kate dropped the packet and opened the other two. They were less expensive, but the aid they were giving her wasn't enough either. She dropped the packets down on the coffee table and jumped when the beer can tipped slightly, her hand catching it. Kate held the cold can in her hand and glanced behind her. Wayne wouldn't notice if she took a sip. Or finished it.

She felt her head spin with some kind of nervous anticipation. Kate took a breath and lifted the can, putting it to her lips and tasting the liquid that rested there on the edge, pushing away the fact that Wayne's saliva was mingling with her own. She tilted the can and drank quickly, slapping it down on her acceptance letters when she was done.

Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, Kate glanced at the fridge. She stood slowly and then walked boldly and snapped a second can off the set of six and she drank it, standing there with the door open, the cool air soaking through her jeans and up the t-shirt she wore.

Wayne arrived half an hour later, as she balanced a can on her nose, her eyes crossed and her lips set in a goofy grin. She hiccupped, sending the can toppling down over her chest, off her right thigh and onto the floor where it clattered against the other five. Hell, why not finish the six-pack Wayne left in the fridge. Kate burped, her hand coming up to cover her mouth before she giggled and shook her head, glancing down at the letters spread on the coffee table in front of her.

"What the hell?" He managed, coming around into her line of sight. He watched her smile up at him, that devilish smile he knew would get her into a world of trouble one day.

"Hey Wayne," Kate said, flopping back deep into the couch. "Had a drink, hope you don't mind."

He glanced around and kicked at the pile of empty beer bottles with the edge of his boot. "Girl, you had more than a drink," he responded and Kate was surprised he wasn't more upset. He sounded amused.

She frowned. "Are you gonna kick my ass?" Kate asked, sounding somewhat confused. She watched Wayne as he rubbed his fingers on the bridge of his nose. "Kick my ass, Wayne." She spat, banging her left hand on the armrest

He shook his head, a frown starting on his face. Wayne picked up the empty cans and went into the kitchen, leaving Kate pouting on the couch. "I ain't gonna kick your ass," he said suddenly, letting the lid of the garbage can slap down loudly before heading back into the living room.

Kate nodded slowly. "Then I guess you're gonna fuck me. One or the other. Or do they go hand in hand?" She chuckled, her head moving forward and then falling back against the couch.

Wayne stopped short, looking her over before going to sit on the loveseat across from her. He watched her touch her belt as she stared down at her feet. She leaned her elbow against the couch and put a finger to her head, staring up at him with those green eyes. Wayne looked away before sitting up and putting his head in his hands, rubbing his face, trying to rub away the alcohol he'd consumed all afternoon.

Because she looked mighty beautiful with those eyes.

"I'm drunk, aren't I?" Kate asked slowly.

His head rose and he stared at the innocence on her face, the question genuine. "Yeah, Katie, you're drunk as fuck."

She nodded and stood, swaying slightly before laughing. "Ok." She sat back down. "How many beers you think it takes to just, to drop dead?"

"What kind of a question is that?" Wayne spat, watching her pick at something on the couch, waiting for the answer. "A hell of a lot more than five and a half cans."

"But, how many?" She asked, bringing her eyes up to meet his, watching him squirm nervously.

Wayne averted his eyes as she slumped further into the couch, her legs coming apart just before she picked her feet up and slammed her hiking boots against the coffee table, keeping herself from slipping right off. He looked back, seeing her staring at him, something daring in her eyes. Wayne shifted on the couch, his hand brushing his belt before he answered, "Don't know, never known anyone to drink themselves to death."

Kate sucked her teeth and gave the coffee table a shove with her left foot, running it into his shin. "God, come on, you've wanted to fuck me for years. I'm completely piss drunk. Just do it."

Taking the edge of the coffee table, he pushed it away, feeling the pain throbbing in his leg. He stood and moved closer to her, watching her reach out to take the envelopes off the table and try to hold them to her chest, keep them away from him. "What is that?" He asked, glad for the distraction.

Kate bit her bottom lip and shrugged. "I got into college."

He frowned, watching her pull the envelopes away from her chest to stare at them. "I didn't know you wanted to go to college."

"I don't," she growled. "I just wanna get away from here."

Wayne sat on the coffee table. He waited. He watched her push papers back into envelopes and fidget, a smirk occasionally staining the sadness there. Wayne didn't like to look at Kate. Right now she looked far too much like a woman. A broken woman. He lowered his eyes to her shirt, over her breasts and down towards her belt before she spoke again.

"I thought if I got into college and they gave me enough money, I could go and never have to come back again. Never have to listen to you and ma…" she let the words drift into silence between them. "Never have to think about you again."

Wayne snapped his eyes shut and gave his head a short shake. Then he opened his eyes and commanded, "Get up." He watched her shake her head and he rolled his neck back before grabbing her arm and yanking her off the couch. Kate screamed and pushed away from him, but he held on, wrapping her arm over his shoulder as he lead her towards the stairs. Kate shook her head. "Pick up your feet or I'll pick 'em up for you."

Kate felt dizzy, but she walked slowly, feeling herself slam into him with every step.

"Your momma'll kill me if she comes home and finds you like this."

"What're you gonna do?" Kate asked, the words slurring together.

He pushed open the bedroom door and dropped her into her bed, his hands undoing the belt at her waist as her eyelids fluttered, trying to stay open. "She gets home late, finds you asleep in bed, she'll be none the wiser 'bout the beer. Doesn't have to know." He yanked her pants down to her knees and pulled her boots off, letting them clatter to the ground like she always did. Wayne pulled her legs free and she climbed onto the bed, rolling onto her side as he went to her dresser to grab her pajamas. "No, girl, you gotta change into these."

But she frowned at him, mumbled something and hugged her pillow. Wayne stood over her, staring down at her exposed legs, feeling something inside him tighten. He slapped her in the ass and watched her jerk up, her eyes surprised. "Hey!" She hollered, her hand coming down to the spot on her backside that stung.

Wayne threw her pajamas at her. "Change into those, now."

Kate touched the clothes, shook her head, not quite understanding. She looked up at Wayne, watched him grab at his crotch, shift himself over, and she pulled her shirt over her head, replacing it just as quickly with a long shirt. Kate took her shorts and swallowed, blinking.

"Why in the hell'd you drink the beer?" Wayne asked as she turned and stood at the edge of her bed, slowly pulling the shorts up her pale legs as her body teetered.

Kate shrugged, one knee coming up onto the bed. "Why in the hell d'you drink it?"

He could tell by her tone, she was mocking him and he felt his chest burn with anger. Shaking his head at her, he pointed. "Get into bed. You'll be asleep in no time." He added, under his breath, "Damned lightweight."

"Fuck you," Kate muttered back, sitting on the bed. She touched her head, felt it lob back slightly and she felt his hands on her shoulders, guiding her. Kate snorted in frustration and Wayne pressed his thumb into her skin roughly, making her hiss before shoving his hand off and laying down.

Taking a step away, Wayne watched her close her eyes. He closed his own. "Dammit, girl," he sighed. "One day you'll be the death of me."

Finis


End file.
